Sacred Alchemy preview
by TurnipNeko
Summary: An old story I almost forgot about, If you wish, I'll work on it after my current one, it's about a young alchemist who wants revenge for his father, an OC i made, it's pretty good if you ask me. note, even though it's a in progress, I will probably delete this one to add the new one, so you're aware.


"Prolouge: His Past"

It was a cold fall night, the wind blowing softly among the tall wheat grass. A quarter of a mile out from this grass laid a small cottage farm, built of wood and roof of hay. It had a porch with no roof and four windows, small windows, in the front of the old building. A small family lived in this building, a family of two. Not a couple at that, but a widow mother and her son.

Her son would often sit at the window, looking out, at the corn fields on rainy days, and nights just before supper. He was doing that now, his soft amber eyes glancing out in wonder, and his bright young skin filled with excitement. His small ten year old hands were grasped on the old dirty window ledge as if he were waiting for somebody, because he was waiting for somebody. He was waiting for his father.

At the similar time his mother was sitting in the kitchen, not too far from where the child was, at the wooden table drinking tea. Her eyes were a solid grey and her hair a pure blonde, but she wasn't as happy as she looked. She often would shake in silence, never talking or making a sound. She wasn't deaf, just struck with silence. She would only talk if you talked to her first.

In a couple of minutes the young boy's stomach growled. He stepped back in reaction and rubbed his stomach with anguish. He then tipped his head up and turned away from the window. He then began to waddle towards the kitchen, toward his mother, his socks scuffing among the wooden floors, and his blonde hair bouncing as he stepped. Once he got there he turned to his mother and asked, eyes wondering, "What do you want mama?"

His mom turned her head and smiled, reaching her right hand out to hold his cheek, to only get a blank reaction. "Nothing dear." She said calmly. "What do you want?" she asked but then coughed hard into her other hand, scaring the young kid. Once she stopped she turned back to him. "Don't worry now Alex, honey, what would you like to eat?" she changed the subject quickly, easily tricking the young kids mind.

Alex calmed down and bluntly told her. "I'll make me some scrambled eggs!" he sounded proud of himself and went straight to the fridge to get the eggs out of the fridge, his mom following after him. But before getting to the fridge a quiet whimpering at the door stopped him. He turned wondering what it was, and decided to run to the door to find out.

Scuffling once again he reached his tiny hand to the wooden latch that kept the door closed. He lifted the latch up and pulled the door toward him, glancing at the other side, by now his mother had caught up with him, and was standing silently behind him.

Alex did nothing but smile, he knew exactly what was behind that door, a puppy. There lied a cardboard box with a white pillow soft blanket and a pure white puppy. The puppy would squirm tired like as it laid there.

Alex turned his head toward his mom with a pathetic look. "Can I keep it mom? Please!" he cried, tirelessly sitting there waiting for his mom to say yes or nod in agreement to keep the lost puppy. That's all he wanted was a puppy but they couldn't afford one, so he hoped his mom would say yes to the situation due to the puppy being free.

His mom smiled then nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, but only this one and no more." She pointed her finger in discipline then turned to the side to give him room to let the puppy in. and sure Alex did, scuffled to the cardboard box, and picking it up to bring the puppy inside. He then set the puppy's box next to his bed which was in the same room as his mom's and the living room.

Several years later

Alex had kept the pup for five years now and had named him Spirit after his father's first dog. He had been practicing alchemy for a long time with the dog, trying to find a way to cure his mother's illness, thus doing no good in the process. His mother had fallen dreadfully ill and couldn't leave bed anymore, no doctor has figured out what she has.

The grass had been cut fresh and the sun was out in the middle of the sky, it was spring and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alex was kneeled down on one knee, petting his dog, and gazing at the dirt road that passed the house. _It's got to be possible. _He told himself constantly that he could cure his mother with alchemy but he needed more research, and more time.

He sat up from petting his dog and turned to head for the house, picking up the brown bag that lied beside him earlier, but before he could head up to the small building an old vehicle came up to the curb near his house. This made him stop and turn to see who it could be. The back door popped open, and a military boot poked out, and then next came mustang.

Alexander paused quietly as his dog began to bark and growl, but stayed by Alexander due to the hand gesture he gave his dog. Mustang stopped and glanced at the dog with his usual menacing glare. This made the dog go quiet and change the interest Mustang had with the dog, thus changing his glance to Alexander. "Are you Alexander-?" Mustang began but was interrupted by Alexander.

"Quiet." Alexander was looking at the ground, his hand in a fist. "The last name of this family mustn't be spoken." He looked up at the Colonel, his gaze of fright. "Do you understand?"

The Colonel paused a second, and then smiled. "Well that answers the question. Heard some great things about you and the military has suggested you join." He seemed to stay calm, even if Alexander almost attacked him for nearly calling out a name.

"What have you heard?" He backed a bit, almost defensive like, but was slightly curious how his practice in alchemy interested the military.

**Please not that this is only a preview and it might be majorly edited when it comes out, but I'd like your opinion of the story so far, should I continue it?**


End file.
